My Goal: Her
by Nine-Tailed Fox Ahri
Summary: It was pure bliss. I poured my heart and passion into it because I don't want her to feel like she's crap. I have had that feeling before and I don't want others to feel the same way. Especially Maka. She's very special to me. The first one to accept me


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater for my soul shall be eaten by Soul himself if I did own it o:

Soul and Maka are 18 by the way! :)

**My goal: Her**

Soul's POV: 

"_Soul? I have a question…" Maka said putting her hands on my bare chest which had three scratch marks. We are in the hotel room after we fought a tough kishin. He scratched me at the chest. The damage wasn't too lethal though._

"_Yeah? What is it? Is there something wrong?" I asked concerned. Maka usually feels guilty and sad about me being injured. I protected her again using my body to receive the blow for her. _

"_What do you think of me?" Maka asked. I stared at her in surprise. She just said that question out of nowhere. _

"_I think of you as the coolest meister, partner and best friend ever. You're strong, brave, courageous-" I stopped my sentence and blushed a little. The list I think of her could go on forever. She's cute when she's reading, she's beautiful when she has that face of determination and courage. She's-_

"_Anything else? You've only said good things about me. Don't you hate it when I scold you or something? Don't you just wanna scream at me to be careful all the time because you keep protecting me with your own body?" She said tracing the scars. I shivered at her touch. _

"_Don't you feel like I'm just a burden to you? Don't you just want to throw me away and-" I cut her off by sealing her lips with mine. It was pure bliss. I poured my heart and passion into it because I don't want her to feel like she's crap. I have had that feeling before and I don't want others to feel the same way. Especially Maka. She's very special to me. The first one to accept me for who I am on that fateful day when we first met. I pulled away._

"_You thought wrong, idiot. I never did think of you like those things you said." I leaned in for another kiss when the world started to shake and ring. RIIIING! I've heard that ring before.. It's familiar._

I sat up and groaned in frustration as I woke up having another dream of me and Maka. There's something soft on top of my half-naked upper body and it's my pillow with a wet spot. Dammit. I'm gonna have to change the pillowcase AGAIN. I wiped away the drool that passed on from my mouth to the pillow. Ugh, If only I had Maka to kiss. Not the pillow. It won't be disgusting.

Ugh. So totally uncool. A guy cool as me could have any girl I want, right? So why can't I have Maka? Now I remember: All those fucking whores who want to do 'stuff' with me… And the fact that Maka told me that she had a 'little crush' on Kidd. Gah! I don't fucking care if she has a 'little crush' on him. She's interested in him and not in me!

Bullshit! What does he have that I don't? All he has are the powers of a reaper, symmetry, his fucking three stripes on his head but still not completed and money. Now that I think about it…. I really don't have any of those things. I'm so fucking uncool… Who would want a guy like me who's like really weird? White hair, red eyes, 'shark' sharp teeth and a failed talent at playing the piano…

Maybe I'm not her type? She doesn't like the 'cool guy' and is more on the 'civilized gentleman'? Ugh… Now, this reminds me of my fucking childhood I hate. Being all formal and all from my family. I guess I'll have to do this just to get her. Be formal to Maka. That's all. No one else. This might ruin my reputation as the 'cool guy' but this is all for Maka. All for Maka.

"Soul! Wake up! It's time for school!" Maka barged in with that look on her face. That 'look' that can make anyone's day livelier and happier.

"Come on Soul! Hurry up before we're late! There's breakfast at the-" Maka stopped her sentence as I stretched. I grinned. I knew it. I knew all this time she likes my abs. Heheh.. I gotta thank Black Star for training with me in the gym when we got nothing to do.

"There's some breakfast where Maka?" I stood up and walked to her. I put an arm on the door frame and leaned on it. She blushed crimson red and gasped when I took her hand and put one of her hands on my abs. I shivered involuntarily when her soft, smooth hand made contact. I moved her hands up and down my abs making her feel the hard muscles I trained for four years.

"Do you.. like that, Maka?" I whispered seductively in her ear. I can feel my 'friend' downstairs hardening against my red sweatpants. I gotta stop getting aroused now before she notices 'him'. I gently let go of her hand. She walked past me briskly with a tomato face. I barely caught her answer for my question "Yes."

I grinned devilishly and followed her to where we usually eat breakfast. On the table was a single plate of bacon, eggs and toast. I raised an eyebrow at her. Is she done eating breakfast? We usually eat together before we left TOGETHER.

"Is this all for me Maka? Where's your plate? You gotta eat too, you know." I said getting suspicious every second.

"Sorry but I gotta go to Kidd at the library. Our project exclusive to meisters only is due today. We have to prepare for it so we can get a high mark for it." She said packing up her things.

"So.. Did you eat breakfast yet or no?" I feel jealous and angrier every second. SCREW THAT MEISTERS ONLY PROJECT AND KIDD! I decided to play cool keeping all my emotions in which I'm an adept at.

"Sadly.. No." She smiled sadly. I put my 'civilized gentleman' act on.

"Would you like something to eat then? I can't finish this all on my own, you know. Also, a young lady such as yourself shouldn't be starving to death." I grabbed her hand, pulled out a chair and made her sit on it. She gasped not believing what was happening. She blushed. I smirked inwardly.

"Eat as much as you want. I shall finish the leftovers." I said grabbing another chair and sat properly on it. Ugh.. I fucking hate it when I sat straight. Slouching is cool and it helps me relax. I stared at Maka who had that look of disbelief on her face.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Christmas? You said you have to get to that project, correct? Then I suggest that you eat fast so that you can get going." I said not letting my voice get dipped in sarcasm.

"Oh. Um, yes. Of course." She said and ate. She eats her food gracefully. I stared at her lips. Those oh so pink wonderful soft lips I desperately want to kiss. I had a dazed look on which is uncool.. Ugh.

"Soul, what's with that look? It looks like you just relieved yourself or something." She said before happily munching on a piece of bacon.

"Oh. Hush. Perish the thought and eat. Don't worry about me." I said not taking off my eyes at those lips. I wonder what they would taste like since she's eating breakfast. It sounds like it tastes.. Yummy and delicious. I licked my lips hungrily as a little of drool came out.

I must look like a perverted old man right now staring at innocent children deciding who to rape first, not that I like that idea. I fucking hate that idea. Looking at Maka, I guess she got a little uncomfortable seeing me like that as she fidgeted on her seat.

"Soul, is everything alright? Please don't tell me that the Black Blood has invaded you." Maka said with concern. I blinked. My instincts tell me to say something smooth like 'Nah, everything's cool baby.' And then just kiss her. I really wanted to follow my instincts but I have to make her feel safe and comfortable around me.

"Yes, of course. It's just that you're eating quite a while now while I…" I looked down and pointed at my stomach and as if on cue, a loud rumbling sound came from my belly. I grinned. Maka gasped.

"Oops. I'm sorry Soul! Here, you can have it." She pushed her plate in front of me. I frowned, knowing that she'll leave right away.

"I have to go right now before I'm late! Thanks again for letting me eat breakfast, Soul!" She said smiling. She ran to the door, gave one last look at me then blushed seeing that I still haven't had a shirt on. She gave a little wave and closed the door. I missed her presence already. One minute, she was just here. Ten seconds later, she's gone.

I sighed eating my breakfast without much enthusiasm. She looks like she's really excited for her 'meeting' with Kidd anyway. She's not interested in a freak like me but I know I can't give up now. I gave her an impression on how I can be a civilized gentleman just like Kidd. I'm not just a cool guy who doesn't give a damn about the world.

~At School ~ Nine-Tailed Fox Ahri~

I arrived at school on my motorbike. I got off it and parked. I adjusted my hairband and grabbed my bag hearing a dramatic lovesick sigh that makes me want to barf. I almost forgot that this always happens every morning I come to school. It's pretty annoying knowing wherever you go, there's always someone looking at you with that stare which seems like they're undressing you. It's really uncomfortable but I got used to it. I walked up the steps of the school ignoring those 'stares'. I went over to my locker which is at the basement. I saw Melody or my nickname for her "Maka's twin". By "Maka's twin", I really mean it that she looks just like Maka. They're not sisters or anything but they're so freaking similar! I mean seriously! Pigtails, sweater vests, uniforms! The only difference are their personalities… They seem to like each other but don't they say that opposites attract? But then again… I'm the complete opposite of Maka..

Also.. Melody tends to be.. Realistic. Watch.

"Hey Melody. What's up?" I said casually going over to my locker which is next to hers.

"Oh hey Soul. The ceiling and the light bulb are 'what's up'." She said not looking at me, focusing on her hardcover book which I can see has some slight 'naughtiness'. See what I mean about her being realistic?

"Hey Soul. Do you know that we're dying every second? We're actually both living _and _dying! Isn't that fascinating?" She says gleefully looking up, her blue eyes shining dangerously bright. I blinked in surprise never knowing that true fact before.

Heheh… I forgot to tell you that she's a fan of death and morbid philosophy. I sighed then chuckled at her statement. I swear she likes Kidd since she likes death so much. Kidd.. Maka.. Kidd _and _Maka? Bullshit. I clenched my fists but showed no trace of anger on my face.

"Uh.. Yeah, sure.. Have you seen Maka today?" I asked wanting to know what she's doing with Kidd. I growled. Melody seems to notice then grinned devilishly. I swear her canines are gonna grow into fangs. I stepped back being afraid for the first time around a friend.

"Is someone… Jealous?" Melody asked with that devil grin of hers. Is that what I look like when I smirk or grin? I disregarded the thought.

"Of course not! It's just that I'm her weapon partner and I deserve to know where is. That's all." I said not hinting the jealousy and anger that is building up every second in my body. Okay, I'm exaggerating. It's 'jealousy and anger that is building up every MINUTE in my body'. That's better. Melody seems satisfied with my answer though.

"Follow me. I'll take you to them. I want to share to Kidd about the 'discovery' I made today! Maybe he'll like me for sure!" I blinked rapidly… Are there stars in her eyes? I looked at my locker hesitating to open it. I saw a white letter with a heart sticker at one of the holes at my locker and fell. Meh. I'll get my stuff later. I went with Melody to the library.

There we found Maka and Kidd sitting close to each other. By 'close', I mean sitting side by side on the couch. Yes, there are couches in the library. It's been my favourite place ever since I get to see Maka here often and I get to sleep through lunchtime avoiding the fangirls as well.

Maka noticed my presence, said something to Kidd and came over to me. Melody rushed to her, gave her a hug and told her about the new 'discovery' she made this morning. Melody stated her 'discovery' in less than ten seconds then rushed over to Kidd who grinned at her 'discovery'.

"Soul. I don't think I got a chance with Kidd anyway. I'm sorry that I lied to you." She said looking down. I'm confused.

"Lied to me about what?" I asked getting nothing about the 'lie' she said she made to me.

"About the meisters-only project. It's just a study date I accepted from him. It doesn't look like he's interested in me though." She said looking ashamed, putting her hands behind her back. She then looked back to Kidd who was grinning at Melody. Melody looking the same. I mentally did a happy dance in my head. So… She's finally given up on him? I grinned.

"It's alright Maka. There are plenty of guys who are interested in you. You just have to look for them in front of you." I advised wisely, hinting myself that I'm in front of her. Maka gasped and I grinned. It took her about ten seconds to realize it.

"Are you? You? You like me? How long have you been feeling this way? " Maka blushed ten shades of red at once. Cute.

"Hmm. For a while now actually. Let's say a few weeks? Last month? 2 years ago?" I grinned while Maka almost fainted. I managed to grab on to her to keep her sanity.

"So you're not mad that I lied earlier? And do you truly mean what you just said..?" Maka asked, her eyes changing shades. She must be thinking a lot about my uncool confession.

"Nah. I was actually _ecstatic_ that he's not fucking in to you anymore." I said still grinning. Maka gasped over my answer and colorful language. I hugged her. She tensed then hugged me back.

"Also.. I'm serious as cancer about me liking you." I mumbled softly in her ear, breathing in her fragrance.

"Soul? I've been wanting to know this for a while since this morning. Umm.. Why did you act.. Like a gentleman earlier this morning?" She asked looking at me, her face in an amused expression. It's my turn to blush a light pink.

"Eh? I got a little jealous about you telling me that you like Kidd." I said looking anywhere but her.

"Right… A 'little' jealous.." She put her head on my chest. She smells like vanilla and strawberries. I lifted up her chin. I leaned in. Centimetre by centimetre I'm getting closer to my goal. Her lips.

I finally reached her lips. Her soft lips. I swear it was eight seconds that we innocently kissed then I licked her lips which tastes like breakfast. That was when our first make-out session started. Luckily, the librarian is absent for today and there are almost no people around here except for Kidd and Melody who don't seem to care that we're sucking each other's faces. Sadly, we're human beings and we need air. We pulled away.

"We should do this more often." I said seducingly at her ear in which Maka shivered involuntarily. She nodded.

"Oh by the way. You taste delicious since you taste like our breakfast this morning. I swear that I'm gonna eat you so-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka slammed an atlas on my head. Ahh, fuck.

"We'll discuss about that later, Soul." She smiled sexily. Woah-hoah. I grinned. I can't wait for that 'discussion'.

_*Hey guyssss! It's me Ahri. I included Melody's OC which is Melody of course. Tell me what you think, Melody! I'm gonna do the OC of Devi (Jaa Shinde contest winner) in my next story. I think Melody deserved this because I promised her two months ago about her very own OC. Anyways… Tell me what you think of this story? Constructive criticism is always appreciated… Flames will not be tolerated since they sound scary… o: Jaa ne!* ~Ahri_


End file.
